


Jimmy Neutron: Intruders

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:A sequel to my storyJimmy Neutron:Break-in Fail.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Jimmy Neutron: Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  A sequel to my story _Jimmy Neutron:_  
>    
>  _Break-in Fail._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Flying in his hover car, Jimmy Neutron was on his way back to his home and, more importantly, his lab. Looking to his robotic canine as he flew into the spacious sewer pipes leading underground, he said, “I think we chalk the new exoskeletal strength enhancement prototype up as a success.”

Goddard gave a bark and nod, eyes looking at the metal braces clearly visible on Jimmy’s arms made to enhance physical strength when worn. Also known as Jimmy’s latest plans for cheating in gym class once he made them cloakable.

Reaching the end of the pipeline where it connected to his lab, Jimmy pressed a button and the security gate lifted up, letting him fly in and land. Stepping out of the hover car, he called out, “Computer! Anything new to report?”

 **“Yes.”** his lab’s new automated system reported. **“Two unauthorized intruders were subdued two hours, 23 minutes, and 13 seconds ago.”**

“WHAT?!” exclaimed the young genius, panic immediately running through him while Goddard adopted a more cautious and alert stance. Security breaches in his lab were usually a sign of something really bad about to happen and were the primary reason he made this new security. “Computer, who or what broke in while I was gone?”

 **“Intruders identified as one Cindy Vortex and one Libby Folfax.”** Jimmy let out a sigh of relief at that, even as he felt a rush of frustration at the knowledge that girls had actually managed to get  into his lab somehow. **“Intruders were detained using Protocol 2W measures.”** Jimmy’s irritation vanished as he heard that.

Protocol 2W was something he’d largely just put in for a laugh, something he never thought would get used since he was sure that his lab was completely girl-proof. “Oh, this I just have to see!” he said excitedly, eagerly rushing up to the main area of his lab.

-

“Hhahaha! AHAHAHA!” When Jimmy initially set eyes on the two of them in their straitjacket wedgies, he had tried to contain himself to just snicker, biting his lip to do so. That had quickly given way to just outright laughter though.

Blushing as he laughed at them, the girls tried (emphasis on ‘tried’) to shift so that he had a less clear view of their pantsless bottom halves. “Will you quit laughing?!” Cindy shouted, wincing as her motions had caused her a little extra chafing.

Taking a couple of shaky breaths to calm himself, Jimmy wiped a tear away from his left eye as he stopped cackling. “I just can’t believe it.” he said, walking closer to them and eyeing their stretched and tied panties, Cindy’s pink polka dotted ones and Libby’s borrowed pair of seafoam green panties with the now barely distinguishable winking bunny face on them. “I set this protocol up if you two ever broke in, but I didn’t think you ever would.” Grinning at them, he added, “I’m definitely glad that you did though.”

Continuing to look them over, he ended up getting a little too distracted ogling the girls, his eyes focusing a little too much on how tightly and thinly their panties were driven into their groins and how their now exposed buttocks were clenched tightly around the cotton wedged painfully between them.

“Ahem!” Libby said with a cough, bringing the boy out of his little daze. “You wanna quit perving on us and I don’t know, HELP US!”

A slightly pinkish coloring spreading on his face and being caught doing that, he shook his head to clear the small amount of embarrassment away. “First of all, I was not ‘perving’ on you girls.” Feeling mischievous, he reached out and grabbed their butts in his hands, giving their cheeks a firm squeeze while saying. “Now I am.”

“EEP!” the girls squeaked, Cindy forcing him to withdraw his hands by kicking at him, trying to ignore how the action made her wedgie feel even tighter. “Urgh, you little creep!”

Snickering a bit at their discomfort, he continued, “Second, I’ll help you two out only AFTER you tell me how you got into my lab.”

“That’s none of your business, so you can just without knowing it Mr. Bigheaded Know-It-All!” Cindy retorted. 

“Oh really?” Jimmy asked mockingly.

“Really.” the blonde retorted, sounding just as mocking.

Looking at the strength-enhancing exoskeleton braces still on his arms, Jimmy smirked and said, “I think I can change your mind.” Grabbing the back of her already-stretched out panties, Jimmy yanked the blonde off of the floor.

“HEEEYYYAAAHHH!” Cindy squealed, limbs struggling uselessly as she tried to free her arms and fight back.

“Tell me how you got in.” he commanded calmly.

“UURRGH! Never!” Not accepting that as an answer, he began curling and uncurling his arm as if he were lifting a weight. “NyyyGH! NAAHHT! TALKING!”

Sighing, he dropped her onto her stomach before looking at Libby, who smiled at him nervously. “You’re usually less stubborn than Cindy.” he said while reaching towards her.

“Uh oh…” She tried crawling back away from him, but it made no difference and he easily snatched her by the front of her panties and lifted her up, bouncing he as he did so. “EEEEEK!”

“Tell me how you got in.”

“Don’t tell him, Libs!”

Biting her bottom lip and feeling her eyes begin to water, it only took one more bounce before she cried out, “CINDY HAS SOME OF YOUR HAIR!” She was then dropped onto her rear, gasping in relief as the pressure on her groin stopped.

Jimmy’s eyes turned to Cindy. “How did YOU get some of my hair?”

“Not telling, and I didn’t tell Libby either.” she said defiantly.

Mouth quirking up as he looked at her upward facing rear end, Jimmy decided to try and new tactic and gave her bottom a strong **SMACK!**

“EEEEYYOOOWWW!” Her bottom stung, soft flesh crying out for help after just that smack. Hissing, she remained firm and told him, “I won’t talk!”

Jimmy shook his hand, wincing from the string he felt after giving such a strong slap. _The exoskeleton makes you stronger, not tougher!_ he berated himself. _Going to have to work on that issue later._ Remaining outwardly composed, he called out, “Goddard!”

With a happy bark, his faithful robot dog stepped closer.

“Ping-pong paddle please.” Another happy bark as the canine’s back opened up and a mechanical hand came out with a ping-pong paddle.

Face turning pale, Cindy mustered up her anger and yelled, “Don’t you dare! Nerdtron, I swear I will- GYAH!” her threat was cut short as, with his left hand, he grabbed the back of her underwear-turned-improvised-straitjacket and pulled while grabbing the paddle from Goddard with his other hand.

Mercilessly, Jimmy swung the paddle against Cindy’s vulnerable buttocks with an echoing **THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“NYYYYYAAAAHHHOOOWWW!” Cindy’s rear began turning a bright pink, cheeks radiating with heat from the spanks.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AYYEEEE! OWWW! OWOWOWOWWWWIIIEEE!” Howling and squealing as her butt went from pink to glowing red, she confessed, “I, URRGGHH, I BRIBED CARL AND SHEEN WITH PURPLE FLURPL FLOAT SUNDAES!”

Sighing, Jimmy tossed the paddle back over to Goddard. “Figures.” he muttered. He was really gonna have to talk to those two about the concept of security.

“NOW can you let us go?” Libby asked.

Breathing heavily as she recovered from her spanking, Cindy added, “A-and… g-get us… out of these wedgies…”

 

With an evil smile forming on his face, he replied, “Sure thing, girls.”

Starting with Libby, he grabbed her by the back of her panties. “What are yoooouuuuAAAAGGGHHHH!” she screamed as Jimmy pulled on her underwear hard enough to tear them straight off of her butt.

Cindy immediately began trying to squirm away, but he no trouble quickly grabbing her and repeating the process, making her squeal and shriek as she, like Libby, was quickly rendered bottomless. 

“EEEEK!” Hastily wriggling their arms free from what was left of their underwear, the two girls desperately tried to cover themselves with their hands.

“There, wedgies gone.” he announced, dusting off his hands and stepping over to his computer to press a button. “And now the door’s unlocked. Feel free to stick around if you wanna play some more though.” Not wasting any time, Libby was already sprinting to and rushing out the door with Cindy following close behind. “And don’t worry,” Jimmy called out after them, “this little incident will just be our little secret!” Laughing a little, he added to himself, “A secret between you two, me, and my security cameras.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml775672991']=[] 


End file.
